Who will be my date!
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: ** Four-shot ** What if it was not klaus who want caroline. Its caroline who wants klaus so bad. Klaus likes her too but didn't show that. So she decided to make him jealous and let him open up. Who will help her other than our beloved youngest mikaelson! ** Four-shot **
1. Chapter 1

**Its a three-shot story! I got this idea when i am trying to sleep. Its the best time to think about story lines... i guess ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading this... I really enjoyed writing this story. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Caroline is standing at the entrance of klaus mansion. Her hands are shivering and they are already sweat. _You can do it. You can do it. _She said to herself. She entered the living room hesitantly.

"Hello caroline, what brings you here?" a familiar sweet voice asked her. It was klaus. He looked so handsome and fresh. Seeing him like that her heart skipped.

"H..Hi K..Klaus" She stammered. "There is a party at our school on valentine's day. I was wondering, is it ok for you to be my date?!" She said that very quickly without taking breath and looked at him nervously.

Klaus scoffed. "Do you really expect that from me?!" He asked her as harshly as he can.

When caroline tried to say something, klaus motioned his hand in air telling her to stop.

"I guess, you know where the exit is?" He said rudely and stormed into another room. Caroline stood there in shock. How can he just walk away like that practically saying her to get out? She felt so humiliated and embarassed of her situation.

* * *

Caroline drived to grill so furiously. She really needed to do shots to get her mind off of klaus. She stormed inside and went straight to bar and sat on a bar stool. She ordered tequila and started to drink once it arrived. She is not in a position to notice who is sitting her beside and staring at her.

"Darling, what brings you here so early?" A charmed and young voice made her stop drinking. She looked at him. It was kol. She only talked with him once or twice. But seeing him, youngest mikaelson, reminded her of klaus. She became furious once again and tightened her grip on the glass, totally crushing it. And the glass is broken, blood started to flow from her hand which is quickly healed.

"Care, Don't do this stuff infront of public" Matt warned her, cleaned the mess she did and went inside.

"Oh.. Someone's in a bad mood" Kol teased her while sipping his drink.

"I got rejected. What do you think?" She didn't even know why she said that to him. But its better to share with someone than no-one right?!

"Nik, is it?" He asked casually not turning his gaze away from his glass.

"How did you know?" Her eye brows furrowed.

"I am kol, darling. I know everything" He said proudly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

And he continued. "Do you know that he likes you too?!" He said and turned to face her.

Caroline raised her eye brows. "When i asked him to be my date, he said _no _to my face. You hear that. To my face" She almost screamed. Her face turned red.

"Relax, darling" Kol said using his charmed tone. "I know him better than you do"

Again she rolled her eyes. "Ok, what are you suggesting?" She asked him doubtfully.

"If you want him to open up to you, you have to listen to me" He whispered to her coming closer.

"Now you are making me tense" She muttered staring at him.

"Dont worry. All we have to do is make him jealous" He said to her and stood up. "I will tell the plan tomorrow. No furthur questions, ok?!" He said and motioned to leave.

"Wait?!" She said. "You don't have to do this for me?"

"Ah.. Making nik angry and seeing him suffer is one of my daily activities. Doing it for you, with you is just the bonus" He gave her a million dollar worth smile and left her.

She sighed. She really wanted klaus so bad. She is willing to do anything to make that happen. Even teaming up with the most dangerous and impulsive mikaelson, kol. Its not a bad idea, right? She sighed again. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sounds of her phone beeps. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone which is resting on the bed side table. There are three messages from unknown number. Her eyes widened in surprise after reading first message and seeing the sender's name. How did he got my number? Damn originals.

First message: _Happy Valentine's day, Darling - Kol ... _at 6 30 am. She blushed a little.

Second message: _Darling, i just found out that nik is going as a guest to your school celebrations on this day. This is our best chance and i have a plan already. - kol ... at 7 30am_

Third message: _I guess, you are still sleeping. Its already 9 am. And the party starts at 11. We are going to party, darling. Wake up. Wake up sunshine. - Kol ... at 9 02_

As soon as she read messages, she rolled her eyes. What's with all the messages? Can't he just call me? Low balance, i guess. She laughed at her own thoughts. And then she decided to call him. Instead of picking it, he rejected. What the hell?

Within a second, her phone beeped.

Fourth message: _Thank god, you woke up. Dont call me. Whatever you want to say, just message me. Alright... at 9 20._

_What_?! She thought.

Caroline's Reply: _But why? Conversation through messages is tiring._

_Kol: Ear's everywhere, remember? _

Reading message, she rolled her eyes.

Care: _Ok, What's the plan?_

K: _Well, you are not gonna like it... I am going to be your date._

C: _My day is getting worser and worser .. followed by two winked emoticons._

Kol chuckled seeing that message.

K: _So, is that an approval, darling?_

C: _When will you pick me up? _ - making him realize that she accepted.

She got reply within next second. She read it out loud, "10 30". She sighed. She still have one hour. Oh my god._ One hour_. How can i make myself look beautiful in one hour? What about the dress? What about accesories? Ah... I am going to die! Her thoughts got disturbed by the door bell.

Ok, What's now? She went downstairs and opened the door, but surprised to see no one. She stepped forward in confusion but something hit to her legs. Its a box wrapped with some colorful paper with heart symbols everywhere. And a note attached to it. She took that box inside and opened the box first ignoring the card as she know exactly who the sender is. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the dress. The dress is in red colour, transparent neck line and there is a design on that which is red in colour. And there is a design near waist in red and white combination which seemed like a belt. She loved the dress already. There are matching bracelet, ear rings and a purse. She kept all the gifts on her bed and gave a wide grin. '_Wow, kol.. you really are something_' She thought. She remembered the card and quickly took it to read.

"_I guess this is the perfect dress for the perfect occasion to a perfect girl. Meet you in an hour, darling - KOL_" She chuckled slightly.

* * *

**So.., how is it? What are you guys thinking? I really like to know it... Your Reviews are gifts to me!**

**If you want to see her dress, you can visit my profile page...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, kept favs and alerts. And thanks to the people who are reading this now! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

- After 1 hour -

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Caroline opened the door. Kol is standing infront of her wearing an expensive tux looking very handsome. Kol mouth fell open as soon as he saw her. She is looking like an angel. That dress fit her perfectly. He came into senses when caroline cleared her throat.

"Should we really go to that party?" He made a puppy face making her blush.

"Shut up" Caroline blushed and gave a way to kol to come inside.

Kol made himself comfortable and sat on couch completely relaxed. He is staring at caroline who is now wearing ear rings. She mouthed him. "_Just 2 minutes_"

"Take your time, darling. I am totally enjoying this view" He said to her with a killer smile.

She glared at him and threw a stuffed doll at him. He managed to catch it.

"Even after seeing me, you choose him over me. That's lame" He teased her. "I can be your real date if you want me"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" She shot very quickly making him smirk. "Let's go. I am ready"

They got out. He opened the car door for her but before closing it he said. "Just remember, my offer will always be on table". She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

They reached at the party and kol quickly opened car door for caroline. He offered his hand. She smiled and took it.

"You didn't comment anything on the dress?" He looked at her and asked curiously.

"I am totally loving it" She said with a smile. "You really have a good taste. Better than me"

He smirked whole heartedly.

"What is the plan, kol?" She asked quietly.

"Just follow my lead" He assured her. "Lets get this started, shall we?" He offered his hand again and she took it.

They entered the party room. It is so big and neatly decorated with red ballons, red roses everywhere. Some people are drinking, dancing while loud music is going on in the background. As soon as they entered, everybody stared at them. All girls are looking her in awe. She looked at them and smiled proudly while kol is leading her to a table. He left her at the table and disappeared in crowd. She looked around to find klaus and spotted him with principal. He didn't seem to notice them. Just like kol, he is wearing an expensive tux, looking ravishing as well. She sighed. Suddenly, kol appeared from nowhere with glasses in his hands.

"Nik saw me, darling. I am pretty sure that now he is staring at us. Lets start the show" He said to caroline while sitting next to her.

Caroline is shocked. _What was he doing? _

"Kol, he can hear you" She whispered nervously as she saw klaus glaring at them through corner of her eye.

"Do you think i am dumb, darling?" He gave a look and leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I have this witch friend who put a spell on us. He can't hear us. Ofcourse, no vampire can eavsdrop us now."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "You are one hell of an evil genius" She said and giggled hysterically as if he said something funny. Kol knew that it is just part of an act as klaus is watching them.

"Thank you" He winked at her. "You are one hell of an actress too" He complimented her.

She shot a seductive look at kol as she know that klaus is staring at them in full attention. "You are too" She said and caressed his cheek.

"Who said i am acting, darling?" He teased her. She glared at him.

* * *

**Klaus P.O.V :**

I saw kol and caroline together. What the hell? She asked me to be her date in the morning and now here she is having a great time with my lunatic yet charming brother. Does she know that he play with girls like they are some dolls?! Damn her.

I looked at caroline. She is stunning as always. But this day, she is looking something special. Why should she look more beautiful today?! She is wearing a red dress and i know it is from kol as red is his favourite colour. He is buying things to girls... since when?!

And then, i saw her giggling as if he said the_ best joke of the world_. And then she gave a seductive look and caressed kol's cheek. Lucky him! My blood is boiling like hell. And i couldn't take it anymore. Wait a minute! Why i am feeling like this?! Why couldn't i bear the thought that they are together? Am i feeling jealous?! Damn me.

I tried to listen with my vampire ability what they are talking about? But to my surprise, i couldn't hear anything. I saw there lip moment but i heard nothing. I realized that kol had something to do with that. Damn kol. Damn his witches.

* * *

"I can feel the hot waves coming from nik" Kol smirked and sipped his drink. Caroline smiled slightly enjoying her drink. After all, their plan is working perfectly. She is really having so much fun seeing klaus like that.

"I am bored, darling. Let's make this show more interesting" He said and stood up. He offered his hand and asked her with a romantic look, "May i have this dance, darling?!"

She blushed a little as a part of an act and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and started dancing for rock music. Kol is dancing with upbeat and caroline couldn't do anything but smile. Now slow song began and suddenly kol placed his hand on her waist and tugged her closely.

"What are you doing, kol?" Caroline whispered under her breath.

"I am just trying to dance, darling" He said quietly. "If you are expecting something else, just tell me. I am always ready to please you" He winked at her.

She glared at him. "Are you helping me here? or using this as an advantage?"

"I don't know. You pick" He said very innocently.

She felt so uncomfortable. Ah... This man driving her crazy. Then she saw her friends gang entering the room. She quickly released herself from kol's grip. Kol bewildered. And she saw klaus from the corner of her eye. He is watching them like a hawk. She quickly kissed kol on his cheek and said, "I will be right back". She almost ran to her friends. Kol touched his cheek and smirked pleasantly. On the other hand, klaus tightened his fist.

* * *

**Klaus P.O.V:**

I saw her kissing him on cheek. Damn him. I wish i would be in his place. She left him now. This is my only chance to talk to her alone. I quickly followed her without kol noticing me. He is dancing on the floor like a maniac. I kept my distance from her. She is talking to her friends and she is happy. I waited for her until she is parted from them. I didn't waste another minute and went straight to her. She startled and quickly looked around. May be for Kol.

"I guess you are having a good time, love" I tried to hide my bitterness. But she already noticed it.

"Yeah. Thank goodness, i came here with him" She said rudely as she is completely enjoying inside.

I gritted my teeth. Why i am still standing here talking with her when she clearly saying she likes kol's company. She is staring at me impatiently and finally spoke.

"I have to go. My date is waiting for me" She said and stormed away.

Klaus startled. Is she just walked away from me? I looked around to see if someone noticed this. Everyone is so busy with their dates. I saw caroline joining kol and talking something very excitedly. I wondered that, is she the one who talked with me earlier? She is so rude and negligent with me. And she is smiling in his presence as she is the happiest person in the world. I should have accepted her offer when i had the chance. I sighed in vain.

* * *

Caroline went near kol in excitement. Kol turned to her and stopped dancing. "You missed fun, darling" He said to her.

"You have no idea what i have done now" Caroline almost screamed in joy totally ignoring kol's comment. Kol gave a question mark look.

"Klaus came to me and talked. But i totally ignored him making him more jealous" She said ecstatically.

"That's a good gesture. Now he wants you more than anything" Kol gave a wide grin looking at her.

* * *

**So, how is it? Review your thoughts... i would like to hear it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, i should say there is going to be one more chapter. Sorry for that. I mean to write everything in this story but its got bit lengthy. And i thought you may find it boring. So why not break into 2 chapters?! I hope you are enjoying this story like me. Please review. You can review your thoughts, suggestions, compliants too. You are all welcome to point out my errors as i know that i am not totally good. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts.**

* * *

"Really?!" She asked with some hope in her eyes. Kol assured her with a nod.

"Do you want to spice things up?!" He asked her. She is confused and gave a question mark face. He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Is nik watching us?"

She gave a quick glance. "Yeah.. Needless to say, he forgot to blink"

"That's what i want!" He gave a smirk and tugged her closely. His grip is so tight than usual. He came closer and closer. Caroline slowly understood what's going to their faces are few inches away.

"Whatever you are thinking kol, please don't do it" She said in a pleading way trying her best to stop him from getting closer.

"Do you want him or not?!" He asked her, still with a tight grip.

"Are you blackmailing me, kol?" She asked furiously.

"Relax darling" He said and then assured her. "I am not going to kiss you. Its just an act. I want to see klaus in action. Don't you?"

Caroline took a deep relaxed breath. She really misunderstood kol. After all, he is helping her regardless of his arrogance and negligent behaviour. He is really such a sweet person. Its not at all a bad idea teaming up with kol.

"You think very low of me" He gave a fake hurt face making her feel more guilty.

"Its not like that" She didn't know what to say more than that. So, she stood silent.

"FYI, i don't kiss or make out with girls against their will" He said truthfully. "Nobody knows that. And everybody misunderstoods me"

"I am sorry" She lowered her head. She shouldn't have judge him like that.

"Forget everything. Can you atleast pretend kissing me now?" He asked her with a smirk. "If you want a real one, i can do that"

Caroline sighed. _This man never changes!_ But the truth is, she liked his company, all the sense of humor and a little bit flirt.

"Just act" She said and came closer to him.

He came very uncomfortably closer and she closed her eyes. She can feel his breath now. She started to pray. "_Please don't make it real. Please don't make it real_"

"_Will you stop that. Its freaking me_" Kol whispered. When he is about to fake his kiss, some one pushed him intentionally and he stumbled on her dropping a kiss on half of her lips. He tried so hard to stop, but it happened anyway. Well, accidentally. Caroline didn't understood what happened? She felt embarassed to look at him now. He is asking her if she is okay. But nothing is coming out from her mouth.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to happen" Kol said worriedly. He don't want her mad at him. Its the least thing he expect from her.

She managed to nod. He felt relieved.

"Its nik minion who pushed me. Probably to ruin kiss, but unfortunately for nik he made it to happen" He gave a smirk. "Lucky me"

Caroline glared and slapped his shoulder so hard.

"Ouch" He groaned. "Sorry"

* * *

A pretty girl came on to stage and announced _best couple_ as kol and caroline. Caroline screamed and almost jumped in joy. Everyone around them congratulated while they are walking towards stage. Kol felt really disgusted as he don't like such type of attention but he managed to give a fake smile just for the sake of caroline. On the other hand, Klaus felt really annoyed. He is standing on the stage along with principal. When he heard their names as best couple, he didn't know to which reason he has to be more furious about. For the reason that they are receiving best couple or the reason that he is the one who is gonna felicitate them with crowns. Anyway he gave a smile while congratulating them which clearly expressing that he is trying so hard to make that happen. He wanted to dagger his brother right infront of whole school. That smirk on kol's face made him more anger. He quickly stormed off of the stage whereas _best couple _started taking pictures as annoying positions as they can.

"Do you by any chance compelled them to make us _best couple?_" She asked kol while climbing off the stage. She still kept that crown on her head whereas kol took it off right after their photo shoot. On the contrary, she is never taking that off of her head.

Kol rolled his eyes listening to Caroline's dumb question. _What is she thinking about me?_

"I don't need to compel things to happen which may happen surely with or without compelling" He announced to her rather proudly.

This time caroline rolled her eyes.

-_Few minutes later_-

Now the party is over. Caroline and kol walked to their car and he opened door to her. She quickly got in and so did kol. He started driving and stood silent about half of their journey. Caroline is the one who broke the silence.

"The day is almost over and yet here we are, got nothing" She pouted while playing with her hair.

Kol gave a look. "Do you see that black car which is behind us all this time?" He asked her, not turning his gaze from the road.

She looked from the rear view mirror and nodded. "So?"

"It's Nik, Tubelight. He is following us" He almost shouted. "Isn't it a good sign?"

Her face brightened but quickly faded away. "This is the only route to your mansion. How is it following? He is properly going to your filthy house" She paused and quickly said. "No offense"

"Do you know on what speed we are going?" His eyebrows furrowed. "20kmph. Do you even call that a speed?"

Caroline shocked. Its true. She didn't notice because all this time her mind occupied with klaus thoughts.

"If he is heading to mansion, he should have crossed way long before. I wonder on what speed nik is driving that car? 10kmph?" Kol said. His words made caroline chuckle slightly.

"So, what's our plan then?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing much. I will leave you at your house and then i am gone" He said turning his head to face her. She seemed worried.

"Ok. After?" She asked and gave an innocent look.

He gave a calm look at her. "I bet nik will come to you to talk. No matter what, do not invite him to your house" He said and winked at her.

"But he is already invited" She bewildered.

"I mean, don't let him go inside. Just do this one favor for me after everything i did" He made a cute puppy face and cat eyes.

She blushed. "But why?"

"You will know it later" He said and winked at her.

He stopped the car infront of caroline's home. She got out and leaned forward to face kol. He gave her a thumbs up and a cute smile.

"Thanks for everything kol. For dress, for accessories, for helping, for making me smile" She said that whole-heartedly.

"Any time, darling" He smiled. "Under any circumstances, do not let him inside" He reminded her. She nodded. Like he said, he is gone leaving her. Through corner of her eye, she saw a black car coming towards her home. She smirked and said to herself. "I have been waiting for you, klaus"

* * *

**Like i said..., Review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, kept favs and alerts. **

**This is the last chapter. Please don't get mad if the ending doesn't reach your expectations. I tried my best. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: Italic words without quotations are what caroline is thinking inside.**

* * *

Klaus stood infront of door and did a gentle knock on it. He heard caroline saying "_Coming_" from inside. He held his breath and waited for her to show up. Door sprung open, caroline eyes widened seeing klaus. After all, like kol said she is a good actress.

"Klaus" She blurted out.

"I need to talk" He said finally with steady voice. Caroline folded her hands and stood there to listen. Like she promised, she didn't let klaus inside her house and neither she went outside.

Klaus wanted to go inside but judging by her position he gave up his thought. "So, you and kol like a thing?" He asked her casually hiding his curiosity.

"Not a thing. We are just friends" She retorted. _Jealousy suits you klaus._

"Then what about all the kissing..?" He said and looked away. He can't continue furthur and more accurate.

"That's not your concern" She snapped. "What's bothering you anyway? You rejected me, remember?" _Please say you regret that._

"Yeah... That's what i came here to talk about" He murmured and rubbed his neck.

"so talk" She said it rudely. She is happy that klaus finally came to her. But she is not just going to accept him easily after what she been through.

"I am sorry that i rejected you. I shouldn't have done that" He said quietly staring right into her eyes.

"Really?! What changed your mind?" She asked sarcastically. _Oh, Atleast plz don't change your mind now._

"Seeing you with kol made me jealous. I didn't know i have feelings for you until then" He said slowly. His voice sounded desperate.

"Should i believe that?" Caroline glared at him. Kol made sure that klaus liked her way before their '_act'_. And now here he is lying at her face. Damn him.

"You got me" He raised his hands in surrender. "The truth is, i liked you first. But the thing is, i always afraid that you may become my weakness" He said truthfully.

"So i am your weakness now?" Caroline eyebrows furrowed. How dare he say that? _Well, i didn't expect this coming._

"But now i found that, its not true. You are my strength. I become weak if you are not around me, if you hate me and.. um.. if you are with another man" He said emotionally more than usual.

_Ah... you made my day, klaus. _Caroline chuckled slightly but she quickly hid it.

"What about you?" He asked her quietly. Its more like a whisper. _Asking me, like he didn't know._

She frowned. "Eventhough, you liked me first. I am the one who expressed it" She said with a smile.

He let out a huge relaxed breath.

"So?"

"So?!" She said.

Both stared each other for a minute. Klaus kept his hand on the edge of the door while leaning forward signalling to caroline that he is going to kiss and asking her permission. Caroline blushed and without hesitation she leaned forward. Both closed their eyes as they are coming closer to each other. When klaus thought he is about to kiss his one and only lady, instead he felt something blocking him from doing it like there is a wall between them. Klaus opened his eyes and saw caroline doing the same. Klaus raised his hand in air and tried to touch caroline who is inside the house. But something blocked him, an invisible wall. Impossible. Klaus bewildered and so caroline.

"Hey, i have been invited to your home right?" Klaus frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes" Caroline replied while trying to come outside but invisible wall blocked her too. "What the hell? I can't come outside."

"What?!" His eye brows furrowed. He raised his fist and hit invisible ball as hard as he can. He tried and tried and tried but no luck. He looked at caroline desperately with sorrow eyes. She pressed her lips together. Why karma always follows her? This thing ruined their perfect moment. _Gosh. _Suddenly something striked her mind. Kol asked her no matter what, she shouldn't allow klaus inside. Is Kol the reason for this invisible wall? It better not be.

Klaus didn't expect the situation turns out like this. They are going to kiss, their first kiss. How memorable it should be?! But what happening is completely opposite. Suddenly their both phones beeped. Caroline looked suspicious and quickly opened it whereas klaus didn't bother to check it. It is his least priority now. All he is thinking of going through that wall breaking it and kissing her passionately and never let her go. But that's not going to happen. He wistfully sighed.

In the meanwhile, caroline opened the message that just came from kol.

_"Like i said, i helped you to make nik open up to you. And it worked perfectly. I can see that you are so happy. But i didn't promise anything about kissing, so sorry if i ruined that perfect moment of yours. But what can i say, i love to see angry nik more than romantic nik. Happy valentines day again, darling! (followed by winked emoticons) - KOL"_

Her mouth fell open after reading it. She looked at klaus and said him to open his message. Klaus is confused but did it anyway. He frowned seeing sender's name.

"_Well, i see that after all you don't know how to kiss a girl nik? You should learn that from me. By the way, sorry for the inconvenience. Happy valentine's day. Have a blast -KOL_" Klaus got so furious and wanted to yank his phone but didn't do it as it is his favourite one. Now all make sense to klaus that, it is kol who put a spell on caroline's home with the help of his witches.

"KOL..." He howled so furiously and so loudly making caroline to close her ears. Damn kol. Damn his witches.

* * *

**The end! I feel like mission accomplished. So what about you? How is it? How is ending? I bet you didn't expect this coming, right? **

**If any of you didn't like ending, i am so sorry. I wanted to end humorously. That's it. Please review...**

**BTW, Happy Valentine's day... ;)**


End file.
